Please follow the order
Info You need to find a strong speaker in the City Assembly. But remember to keep order. Objective Go to Tea Party and defeat Fat Merchant. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Is there any dance ball related to the City Assembly today? Maid: City Assembly…? Ah, yes! Acting Speaker Linglan will hold a tea party in her house today and she has sent you an invitation letter earlier. Magda: Is the invitation sent by Miss Linglan in her name…? That’s very rare. Let’s go and see what is going on. Story Chat 2 Linglan: You couldn’t have thought about it that it’s not rare at all! Magda: It doesn’t feel good to see Miss Linglan, in such a high spirit. Linglan: Don’t say that, Missy. I must tell you something, I hold a dinner banquet at my house every once in a while. There are always a lot of things our merchants want to discuss with others, some of which are not within the scope of the Chamber of Commerce, and the others, we may not want to put it on the table – for whatever reason. But if I have a private meeting with another businessman for no reason, there might be a hundred versions of gossips in one hour. You must know that very well? Magda: Therefore, you hold regular banquets in your own home, which will ensure privacy to a certain extent and reduce unnecessary suspicions… Linglan: Yes, I like people who are very intelligent. Magda: Huh? But in this case, why are you sending me an invitation? Linglan: Well, of course, because… Fat Merchant: Oh – Isn’t it – Miss Ellenstein – the flower of Finsel – who’s been very famous recently in the social world? Excuse me – I has something to discuss with the Acting Speaker – can I borrow her for a while - ? Story Root 2 Magda: (Is this gentleman also a businessman? Though he’s smiling, there is a sense of pressure that cannot be rejected!) Please. Fat Merchant: Oops – I am sorry – thank you – Miss Ellenstein is really as kind as the rumors – Then, the acting speaker… Magda: (They started talking, it’s not good to stand aside. I’d better leave for now.) Ends Story Root 1 Magda: (Is this gentleman also a businessman? Though he’s smiling, there is a sense of pressure that cannot be rejected!) Fat Merchant: … Oops – I’m just joking – Since I’m older than you – how can I compete with such a young and beautiful lady? You may continue – I will go wait in the queue – Magda: (Did he just throw me a glare… just now!?) Thank you for your kindness, sir. Linglan: Not bad! You can let the great merchant take the initiative to retreat. Magda: Great… great merchant!? Did I irritate some big figure? Linglan: Big figure? Indeed! But I think he’s angry. That gentleman has a great taste in commodity valuation. I am afraid he saw higher value in you. Magda: Commodity… value… Linglan: Yes, it means you worth an international merchant like him to spend a few minutes to wait. You can be proud of it! For our businessmen, every minute and every second is real money! So, Giulolo! Giulolo: Giulolo has always been here! What do you want, Miss Acting Speaker? Linglan: Missy, I think you are here not to discuss business intelligence or legal loopholes with me, right? Probably because of something of the City Guard or the Healing Hall, otherwise it might be some troubles concerning the venue or fund… Magda: You… how do you know! Linglan: Don’t look so shocked. I’ve experienced a lot. As I said earlier, time is precious, so tell Giulolo what you want us to help, she should be able to answer most of your questions. Giulolo: Giulolo can handle it! Miss Ellenstein, let’s go over there to have a chat. So why did Miss Ellenstein come here this time? Giulolo is ready to record your request. You can start at any time. Magda: Well, here’s the thing… Do you know the circus that camped outside the town not long ago? Giulolo: I know. The City Assembly has discussed the matter at the time, and by the way, I voted for disapproval. Magda: What!? Why? Doesn’t Giulolo like the circus? Giulolo: It’s not because I like it or not, it’s because it’s not safe, Miss Ellenstein. Because there is a Sulla crisis around Finsel this year… Magda: Ah, the owner of the circus also said the same thing! Giulolo: So, your question should be solved? Magda: However, just because everyone is now anxious about the Sulla crisis and all sorts of other troubles, isn’t it more necessary to make people forget the unpleasant moments temporarily? Giulolo: …Your point of view is new. However, there are precedents for tightening the review criteria for large gatherings during the dangerous period! Look at the record here, in 857, due to pirate riots, the New Year celebrations were temporarily cancelled. In 892, there were a large number of wounding incidents in Finsel. All the spontaneous gatherings of citizens were not allowed until the murderer was arrested. There are also similar cases in recent years, like the one in 963… Magda: The notebook of Giulolo really records a lot of things… Giulolo: Of course! As long as Miss Ellenstein wants to know, Giulolo will try hard to investigate! Magda: In other words, Giulolo doesn’t hate the circus, right? If we can ensure the safety of everyone, you would allow the circus to perform normally, right? Giulolo: Um… this… Magda: By the way, there should also be examples of holding entertainment gatherings in history without guaranteeing absolute security, is it right, Giulolo? Giulolo: Yes, I remember it is here. In 893, ah, soon after the murderer of wounding incidents was arrested. A public ceremonies were held in the Finsel Square. At that time, the reason why the saints approved the proposal was… …It’s necessary to hold some entertainment activity to reminds people of happiness and hope at such difficult time. Magda: Right? I’m not the only one who believe so! Giulolo: Um… If we can guarantee the security, it is not impossible… Ok, Miss Ellenstein, I promise you to re-evaluate and give a new assessment based on the situation. Story Chat 3 Magda: Time to sort out the information I get today… The question now is the review of the City Assembly and the security issues during the circus performance. If Giulolo can give positive opinions after reassessment, the results of the review of the City Assembly might also change? So we have to solve the security issue, um… The guardsmen definitely have no time. Now, they have no extra manpower to guard the circus. The private soldiers of the nobility… sounds possible, but I don’t know what payment would they ask for, forget it… Ah! Mer… No, no, no, it’s a terrible thing to trade with Mr. Carlos. …Um… I shall go to bed now~ I can continue thinking about it after I wake up… Category:Circus Night Event Category:Event Quests